


Too Much

by DaFishi



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Jason, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Frank, Beta Hazel, Beta Leo, F/M, Fluff, Leo is cute, M/M, Multi, Omega Percy, Sassy Percy, dramatic percy, frank is cute, genuinly wondering, hazel is cute, is there any other Percy?, jason is just in it for the entertainment, percy can’t take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Percy Jackson is done with how cute some couples are.Jason finds it amusing.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 204





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thispersonishuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispersonishuman/gifts).



> I’m running out of ideas for stories so HMU with some prompts in the comments.

“It’s too much,” Percy says dramatically, flopping in front of Jason onto his bed.

The blonde alpha’s lips twitch up slightly but otherwise he remains the same. “What happened?”

“Leo happened. Frank happened. Hazel happened. A picnic happened,” the omega responds gravely.

Jason takes a calming breath not to laugh at his omega’s antics.

He lays down next to Percy and the son of the sea god immediately puts his head in the alpha’s lap.

“Who gave those three betas the right to be that cute. Everyone’s like, ‘oh betas aren’t cute. Alpha and Omega couples are where it’s at.’ Like, bitch no. You and me? We’re fucking hot. We’re smoking. But Frank, Hazel, and Leo? They are adorable. Adorable. Period. End of the fucking conversation,” Percy rants.

Jason raises an eyebrow, very amused. “Is that so?”

Percy nods. “If people don’t think betas are cute, they haven’t met those three. They’re disgustingly cute. Diabetic coma, cute.”

“And what are we?” Jason asks out of sheer curiosity.

“We are that power couple that make people need to wear sunglasses so they don’t go blind,” Percy says plainly.

Jason bursts into laughter. “Isn’t that a bit egotistical?”

And suddenly Percy is up.

“No! Knowing your worth is not egotistical. I don’t think I’m better than anybody. Expect Octavian. Or Kronos. Or Gaia. Or Luke. Well, at least Luke was hot,” Percy ponders.

“What goes on in your brain?” Jason asks, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

“I don’t know. Good question. Oh! Did you hear about the thing that Connor….” Percy continues to say.

Jason smiles at his omega.

Yeah.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
